dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Clouds of Judgment/Characters/Rachael Abendrot
What Rachael is being judged for is Courage. Personality Above all else, Rachael is a girl ruled by her timidity. Her awkward mannerisms, gawky appearance and silence has planted her firmly on the "not popular" side of the fence at school, and thus, the seed of shyness that had been sewn ever since a young age has cropped up into full blown social anxiety. A good kid at heart, she knows full well right from wrong, and tries her best to stay out of trouble. However, her timid nature prevents her from being the one to stand up and take action first if injustice is spotted. Rachael has always been poor at communicating, which again leads to her not having many friends and a tenuous relationship with the few she does have at school. The youngest of the party by a fair margin, she is often fearful of letting her opinions be known amongst the elder members, lest they be shot down. A very intelligent girl, Rachael has an ardent fear of failure. Truth be told, most of the party scares her half to death; so she sticks close to Rain and Sam, for the nurturing older female influence absent from her life. Also to Liam, whom she shows an affinity for, in whom she sees someone who has also lost someone dear, along with shades of her older brother. Backstory A young girl born and raised in Zyuma, she is accustomed to the type of free-spirited and independent lifestyle the proud people of that nation lead. Oftentimes children are ignorant of the world around them, taking for granted the relative freedom with which we are accustomed to living our lives in. Rachael was one of these children. She can't be blamed for being born into the world she was at the time she was, nor for living her life as she should. Rachael was a relatively normal girl, albeit very shy and not really into talking all that much, but normal nonetheless. She attended school and had a vested interest in nature from a young age. Her and her brother Damien, four years her senior, would often take to roaming around the vast Zyuman landscape that was their backyard; rich red clay soil and painted red rocks, all set before a craggy vista backdrop. It wasn't much, but it was beautiful. As Rachael got older, her interest transitioned from playing in the dirt to studying it; often collecting soil samples to take home and view under the microscope or see how it would react to certain other compounds. At the same time, her older brother Damien took up motocross, a sport well suited for the mostly flat Zyuman landscape. Whereas Rachael was introverted and avidly worked at her studies, Damien was almost her complete opposite: an outgoing prankster with a funny knack for not trying hard in school. Yet, Rachael looked up to him and absolutely adored her 'big bro', for he was everything she was not; popular, good looking, and he had friends! Oh, how Rachael wished she had friends! But she had Damien, and that was all that mattered to her. Even with all the freedoms modern life affords, its almost ironic how easily it snatches away that which we hold most dear. As blissfully ignorant of this fact a child like Rachael was, it did not render her immune to this harsh reality. Thusly, that which Rachael held most dear was torn from her. During one of Damien's motocross races, a reckless decision by another racer caused him to swideswipe Damien, causing him to lose control of his bike. With all of his control focused on righting the bike, Damien was not aware of an incoming bike behind him. The resulting impact killed him instantly. Yet nothing ever leaves this world without leaving something behind, and the day Damien died was the day the silence was born. His death had a profound effect on Rachael, the biggest of which being that she hasn't spoken a single word since. Whether by choice or not is unknown, but what is known is that her parents have now placed suffocating restrictions on their daughter, afraid to lose the only child they have left. Only allowed out of the house alone to go to school, Rachael has been forbidden any contact with the outside world, including television and phone usage. Reading and studying only abate the pain for so long though, and it's a common night when she looks out the window at the stunning landscape she may never explore again, wondering if someone will ever rescue her from this imprisonment... Appearance and Attire Rachael is a girl of average height for her age, but very skinny. Her dark brown hair is long, reaching more than halfway down her back, and tied into two braids. She has fair skin, and a few freckles most notably across her face. She wears oval-framed glasses due to poor eyesight and also braces. Rachael's attire consists of a simple white blouse worn under an open southwestern-style vest, denim shorts with a white belt with pouches for soil samples and a heart-shaped buckle, a pair of leather riding gloves with frills, and leather cowboy boots. A bow adorns the bottom of each of her braids, along with a matching one worn around her neck. Abilities With no physical prowess or communication skills to fall back on, Rachael relies on her intelligence and cleverness to see her through her toughest problems. Deus Relationships *'Rain:' *'Ike:' *'Nate:' *'Sam:' *'Liam:' *'Zak:' *'Nicolas:' *'James:' *'Concord:'